Una Oportunidad Naranja
by lord voltrax
Summary: Mi primer fanfic espero que les guste
1. Introduccion

Una Oportunidad Naranja: Introducción

Ya habían transcurrido varias horas después de la boda de Shining y Candance (que fue todo un caos pero todo resulto bien al final), todos los ponys se preguntaban entre ellos que le paso a la malvada reina Chrysalis tras salir volando por la fuerte magia del amor. mientras esas preguntas se hacien en medio del bosque Everfree, se encontraba la inconciente reina Changeling quien tenia varias heridas en su cuerpo y sin contar que su cuerno estaba partido a la mitad, por causa de la dura caída, si ella permanecia mas en ese tétrico lugar seria bocadillo fácil para cualquier criatura en el estado que estaba. pero lo que no sabe Chrysalis es que el destino le aguarda una nueva oportunidad de color naranja ¿Chrysalis la aprovechara?.

Fin del prologo.

Nota de autor: Este es mi primer Fanfic asi que espero sus criticas para mejorar y ya se que esta demasiado corto la introducción, bueno en si me tardare un tiempo en escribir los capítulos para hacerlos largos.


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Una ayuda inesperda.

Chrysalis empezaba a abrir lentamente sus ojos, veía algo borroso pero logro visualizar su entorno, estaba dentro de una lugareña casa un poco gastada por los años. Ella intentaba levantarse pero lo único que logro fue sentir un intenso dolor en casi todo su cuerpo haciendo que soltara un gemido de dolor, se escucho fuerte y claro por toda la casa, la muy dolorida Chrysalis se percato que casi todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto de vendas. Mientras la reina Changeling miraba sus heridas una de las puertas de la casa se empezó a abrir dejando mostrar a una pequeña silueta, Chrysalis al oir el sonido de la puerta abrirse se pudo dar cuenta de la silueta, Chrysalis estaba preocupada sabia exactamente que en esa condición seria como pelear contra un dragon adulto , pero toda su preocupación desaparecio al oir hablar a la extraña silueta.

-Hasta que te despierta-Dijo la silueta con un tono de voz calmado –Vaya que gritaste muy fuerte-

La silueta se fue acercando hacia la luz del cuarto en donde estaba Chrysalis dejando mostrar a una pegaso de pelaje naranja, de crin morada y pequeña, Chrysalis noto su estatura y pensó que tendría alrededor de uno años de edad.

-Bueno y ¿Cómo te llamas?-Dijo la potra anaranjada con un poco de curiosidad mientras ponía una sonrisa en su rostro-Mi nombre es Scootaloo-

-Mi nombre es Chrysalis la reina de los Changelings-Dijo Chrysalis con un tono de voz arrogante

-¿Qué es un Changeling?-

-¡Mira mocosa! ahora no tengo tiempo de platicas estúpidas, tengo que volver con mi pueblo asi que ¡ayúdame a levantarme!-

-No creo que sea buena idea, deberías descansar un poco-Dijo Scootalo con un poco nerviosa.

Chrysalis al escuchar las palabras de la potra intento usar su magia para destruirla de una vez por todas, pero desgraciadamento no sucedió nada, Chrysalis estaba asustada de por que no podía usar su magia.

-¡Maldita mocosa! ,¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi cuerno?!-Dijo Chrysalis enojada.

-Mejor velo por ti misma-Dijo Scootaloo mientras traía un espejo hacia Chrysalis.

La pobre Chrysalis al ver su reflejo en el espejo se empezó a poner palida como un fantasma, ella podía ver que su cuerno estaba partido a la mitad, no podía ser esto debia ser una fea pesadilla. Scootaloo al notar la reacción de Chrysalis le dio un abrazo para que se calmara un poco.

-¡¿Qué le paso a mi cuerno?! , ¡¿Por qué tengo tantas vendas en mi cuerpo?!-Dijo Chysalis con una voz triste y a la vez enojada, -¡Respondeme!

Fin del capitulo 1

Nota de autor: bueno este es el primer capitulo espero sus criticas, y para su información no esperen besitos de scootaloo y chrysalis ni nada amoroso.


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:Un recuerdo valiente

-¡Contestame!-Gritaba Chrysalis con lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Pero no te enojes-Dijo Scootaloo mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a la reina Changeling-Mira todo comenzó cuando…

Flashback:

Scootaloo caminaba tranquilamente para llegar a su casa que estaba algo alejada de la escuela al que ella iva, el mejor atajo era por el bosque Everfree, ella sabia que pronto caería la noche y era muy peligroso ir a tales horas al bosque mas con esas mortales criaturas que habitaban en el, pero Scootaloo pensó "¿Qué haría Rainbow Dash?" (y era fácil la respuesta que venia) "Crusaria el bosque sin temor" (Que les dije), asi fue como la pequeña potra anaranjada empezó a adentrarse al lúgubre bosque Everfree. Los segundos se hacían minutos y los minutos horas. Ya estaba Scootaloo a 15 minutos de su casa cuando algo la detuvo, Scootaloo pudo notar a alguien o algo en un arbusto tirado en el suelo, la pobre pegaso no sabia que hacer si ignorarlo o ver si era algún pony o animal herido que necesitara ayuda asi que decidida a ayudar a lo que estuviera en ese arbusto se acerco lo mas sigilosamente que ella podía hasta ver al pobre desafortunado o desafortunada, pero para su sorpresa lo que encontró Scootaloo era algo que nunca había visto en toda su corta vida. Era como un pony con alas de insectos, era del tamaño de la princesa Celestia o tal vez un poco mas grande y tenia un cuerno partido a la mitad, al principio Scootalo estaba algo asustada pero a los poco segundos tomo la cordura eh intento ver como estaba esa extraña pony y logro notar varias heridas mas contando que su cuerno estaba partido a la mitad, Scootaloo no podía dejarla en ese estado en que estaba, sabia que seria mejor llevarla a su casa y intentar vendar sus heridas de todos modos solo faltaban 15 minutos de camino, entonces en ese instante Scootaloo subio a su lomo a la herida Chrysalis y siguió su camino a su casa.

Fin de flashback

-¿Tu hiciste eso por mi?-Dijo Chrysalis mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro.

-Por supuesto que si, aunque debo admitir que si estas algo pesadita je,je,je-

-¿¡Acaso me estas diciendo gorda?!-

-Noooooo solo era una broma-Dijo Scootaloo nerviosa.

-ja,ja que broma mas chistosa-Dijo Chrysalis sarcásticamente.-Si tuviera a un mi cuerno te haría cenizas en este mismo momento-

"Menos mal que no lo tiene"Dijo la pequeña pegaso en sumente mientras dejaba de abrazar a Chrysalis para darle una cobija.

-Bueno ya es hora de dormir-Dijo Scootaloo ya algo adormilada.-Hoy dormiras en el sofá aquí te dejo esta cobija, buenas noches Chrysalis.-

Ya había apagado la luz y se habia ido la potra a su cuarto cuando Chrysalis en voz baja dijo.

-Buenas noches Scootaloo-

Fin del capitulo

Nota de autor:Bueno estoy notando que les esta intrigando este fic casi que seguire sus consejos de acerlo mas extenso , cada capitulo tendrá mas palbras que el anterior bueno me despido nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo voltraz fuera.


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Un fin de semana Changeling parte 1

Los pajaros cantaban su dulce melodía dando anunciar la llegada del dia traido por la princesa Celestia, Chrysalis empezaba a despertar pensó que todo lo que paso ayer fue una horrible pesadilla pero para su desgracia todo ere 100% real, estaba en el mismo sofá y tenia aun vendas en casi todo su cuerpo, solo pudo demostrar su gran enojo dando un fuerte grito lleno de ira fue tan fuerte el grito que hizo despertar de trancazo a la joven pegaso.

-¿Qué?,¿Cuándo?,¿Pudin?-Dijo Scootaloo apenas abriendo sus ojos por el fuerte grito de la enojada Changeling.

Scootaloo al abrir completamente sus ojos salio trotando a ver que le pasaba a Chrysalis, la potra anaranjada al llegar al cuarto en que estaba la reina Changeling noto que no pasaba nada malo solo que Chrysalis tenia el seño fruncido, Scootaloo no dudo de preguntarle que le pasaba.

-¿Oye ¿estas bien?, Gritaste como si hubieras visto a una Osa mayor-Dijo Scootaloo algo preocupada.

Chrysalis suspiro profundamente y dijo-Solo….. es que no puedo creer que…. Este en esta situación tan ridícula-

-Vamos los accidentes pasan, hasta mi gran heroína se lastimo un dia al intentar una acrobacia-

La reina Changeling empezó a sollozar y a los pocos segundos comenzo a llorar fuertemente, Scootaloo se asusto por el grave cambio de humor de Chrysalis.

-¡Soy una reina! las reinas no deben estar en este tipo de situaciones-Gritaba Chrysalis llorando.

-No importa si eres una Reina, un Duque o un Lord, pero esto siempre le pasa a todo el mundo como a la princesa Celestia no es nada de avergonzarse -Dijo Scootaloo para intentar dar alto a la tristesa de la Changeling.

Chrysalis paro de llorar las palabras de la potra habían dado resultado, Scootaloo sonrio y se dirigio a la cocina para hacer el desayuno, Chrysalis estaba ya mas relajada nunca nadie en su vida la intento consolar. mientras la Changeling pensaba Scootaloo había terminado de hacer el desayuno.

-¡Ya esta el desayuno!-Dijo la potra poniendo los 2 platos que contenían el desayuno en una pequeña mesa en donde estaba cerca de Chrysalis.

Chrysalis observo su desayuno solo eren dos manzanas, un vaso de agua y una galleta, "Eso es algo no digno de una reina" Dijo Chysalis en su mente pero pudo notar la cara de Scootaloo que esperaba ver que opinaba de su desayuno, la reina Changeling no quería decepcionar a Scootaloo entonces comenzó a comer su desayuno fingiendo disfrutarlo lo malo es que la potra no sabia que Chrysalis se alimentaba de amor, finalmente tras 10 minutos de comer esa porquería, Scootaloo emocionada le pregunto a Chrysalis.

-¿Qué te parecio la comida?-Dijo Scootaloo mientras daba brinquitos de emoción.

-Me parecio…..¡excelente! o mejor dicho ¡magnifico!-Dijo Chrysalis sabiendo que era mentira lo que decía para no lastimar a la potra.

Scootaloo al oir las palabras de su inquilina solo pudo soltar una lagrima de felicidad que pudo notar Chrysalis pero mejor no dijo nada y cambio de tema.

-Y ¿Por qué no estas en la escuela?-

-Es Sabado tontita-Dijo Scootaloo riéndose.

-¡Ahora si estas muerta!-Grito Chrysalis furiosa.

-Vaya que no tienes nada de sentido del humor-Discrepo Scootaloo. –Pero de todos modos eres mi amiga-

"Amiga" esa palabra resonaba sin fin en la cabeza de Chrysalis, ella nunco tuvo una amiga o amigos solo tenia súbditos que la adoraban por ser su reina.

-Oye ¿te gustaría conocer a mis amigas hoy en la noche nos vamos a reunir en mi casa?-Dijo Scootaloo.

-No tengo tiempo de payasadas-

-Vamos podrían ser tus amigas-Dijo la potra intentando convencer a Chrysalis.

-¡Bien! Solo lo hago por ti mocosa digo Scootaloo-

Fin del capitulo

Nota de autor: Esta parte de la historia tendrá 3 partes asi que muy pronto sacare la 2 parte no se preocupen por eso y gracias por seguirme voltrax fuera.


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Un fin de semana Changeling parte 2

Ya se hacia de noche Scootaloo estaba mas que emocionada para enseñarles a sus amigas a Chrysalis, por el contrario Chrysalis estaba aburrida casi todo el dia estuvo recostada en el sofá.

-Ya quiero que mis amigas te conozcan-Dijo Scootaloo dando brinquitos como si fuera Pinkie Pie.-¡Hey! ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga?.

-Solo mira mi apariencia, apuesto que tus amigas al verme saldrán corriendo.-Dijo Chrysalis

-Oh vamos, yo cuando te vi por primera vez no teme hiciste nada aterradora, ¡si no asombrosa!-

-Pero soy un mounstro la gente siempre huye de mi-

-Pero solo mírate eres alta, tienes alas de insecto y un cuerno. eso es ser asombrosa, no eres un mounstro solo eres diferente-Dijo Scootaloo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mucas gracias nadia me había dicho eso ante….-Chrysalis no pudo terminar la oración alguien tocaba la puerta, la potra anaranjada sabia que era sus dos mejores amigas Sweetie belle y Applebloom o como se decían entre las 3 las Cutie Mark Crusaders.

-¡Son ellas!-Dijo Scootaloo abriendo la puerta principal dejando mostrar a dos potras, una era una unicorni de color blanco con crin color morado y rosado, y la otra potra era un pony de terrestre de color amarillo con crin roja ninguna de las dos potras al igual que Scootaloo no poseían su Cutie mark.

-Hola Scootaloo venimos lo mas pronto posible-Dijo la potra amarilla.

-No importa chicas lo mas importante es que conozcan a mi nueva amiga-Dijo Scootaloo dejando mostrar a Chrysalis a sus amigas, Sweetie Bell y Applebloom al ver a la Changeling se quedaron atónitas lo que mas las impresiono es que no tenia una Cutie mark.

-No tiene Cutie mark-Dijo Applebloom.-Saben lo que significa eso-

-¡Las Cutie Mark Crusaders tendrán a un nuevo miembro!-Gritaron las tres potras al mismo tiempo dejando a Chrysalis en duda de que era una Cutie mark.

-¡Genial! Ahora seremos 5 Cutie Mark Crusaders, Que malo que Babs Seed no este aquí-Dijo Sweetie Bell.

-Chicas no sean mal educadas primero presentense-Dijo Scootaloo seria, las 2 potras se habían dado cuenta que se habían olvidado de presentarse.

-Yo soy Applebloom-

-Y yo soy Sweetie Bell-

-Ahora dinos tu nombre-Dijo Applebloom.

-Mi nombre es Chrysalis reina del imperio Changeling-Dijo la reina Changeling con una voz presumida y arrogante.

-Bueno,¿hoy que haremos para conseguir nuestras Cutie marks?-Dijo la pequeña unicornio.

-Domadoras de hydras-Opino Scootaloo.

-No eso lo hicimos hace 2 semanas y por poco nos come una hydra-Dijo Applebloom.

-Y ¿tu que opinas Chrysalis?-Pregunto Sweetie Bell a Chrysalis.

-Por que no se van a dormir ya es un poco tarde, y mañana en la mañana van hacer eso de las Cutie no se que.

-¿Hablas de las Cutie marks?-Dijo la potra amarilla.

-Eso mismo-

-Chrysalis tiene razón ya es muy noche-Dijo Scootaloo mientras les guiñaba el ojo a sus amigas (Problemas en la mira)-Pero antes ayúdenme a llevar a Chrysalis al cuarto de huéspedes-

-Y nosotras donde dormiremos-Exclamo Applebloom.

-De eso no se preocupen, las tres cabemos en mi cama-Dijo Scootaloo.

Las potras empezaron a cargar a la Changeling al cuarto de huéspedes dejandola acostada en la cama y cerrando la puerta, mientras en voz baja decían.

-Esperemos unos 30 minutos para que se duerme-Dijo Applebloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Bell estaban de acuerdo.

(¿Qué van hacer esta vez las Cutie Mark Crusaders?, ¿Chrysalis las detendrá? , ¿Goku revivirá a krilin por octava vez. Todo esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo de Una Oportunidad Naranja)

Fin del capitulo

Nota de autor: Vaya cada vez esto se esta poniendo mas interesante, gracias por sus criticas y muchas masgracias por seguir viendo este fic también espero que les guste mi nuevo proyecto "El legado de las sombras" Voltrax fuera.


	6. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Recuerdos del pasado

Chrysalis se encontraba profundamente dormida en el cuarto que le había asignado Scootaloo, pero su sueños no duraron mucho cuando un ruido fuera de su cuarto la despertó al parecer eran pisadas de alguien sabia que era Scootaloo y esas potras tontas, pero la mejor pregunta que se debería hacer es ¿Por qué estarían despiertas a estas horas de la noche?. Algo estaba mal esas potras tenían tener algún plan para esta noche y tenia que detenerlas. La reina Changeling empezó a levantarse de su cama aunque dolia mucho levantarse no podía dejar a esas ponys andar de noche por el bosque, no queria que les pasara lo mismo que a ella en su infancia.

Flashback:

Chrysalis jugaba con su hermano mayor Necro en un bosque que se encontraba cerca de los limites de Changelingtopia (Capital de los Changelings) siempre jugaban en ese lugar juntos pero esta vez era diferente ellos ivan solos al bosque pensaron que ya eran lo bastante maduros para jugar solos en el bosque sin vigilancia de algún adulto.

-Hermano por fin libres de adultos-Dijo la pequeña Chrysalis.

-solo tu y yo-Contesto Necro.

En ese instante uno de los arbusto que estaba cerca de los dos hermanos comenzó a moverse esto llamo la atención de los dos.

-Hermano tengo miedo-Dijo Chrysalis mientras se ocultaba detrás de Necro.

-Serena morena yo me encargo de esto-

Necro se acerco al arbusto hasta llegar al punto de meter la cabeza dentro del arbusto, Chrysalis esperaba que todo estuviera bien no soportaba la idea de quedarse sola pues solo era ella y su hermano, sus padres habían fallecidos.

-Ven Chrysalis tienes que ver esto-Dijo Necro sacando la cabeza del arbusto.

Chrysalis confiaba en su hermano asi que no dudo al acercarse y admirar que había en el metio la cabeza en el arbusto y pudo ver a unos bebes siguilantes (Serpientes con cabeza de cráneo humano con un solo ojo) eran realmente tiernos para Chrysalis y Necro, siempre la gente decía que eran bestias sin almas, maquinas asesinas y mounstros del mismísimo infierno.

-Son tan tiernos-Dijo Chrysalis mientras tomaba a un bebe con su magia para poder admirarlo mejor.

-¿nos quedamos con uno?-Pregunto Necro.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que eran vigilados por la madre de los bebes siguilantes que media unos 5 metros de largo y pesaba 3 toneladas, la siguilante apreciaba como esos changeling tenían a sus hijos ella estaba lista para atacar al que estuviera mas cerca por desgracia ese era Necro.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Grito Necro con todas sus fuerzas, la siguilante lo había atrapado en un abrazo mortal que cada vez se hacia mas apretado y trituraba sus huesos.

Chrysalis miraba horrorizada a su hermano de como le quitaban la vida poco a poco.-¡Hermano…..-

-Corre…..salva tu vida…¡coooooorrrrree….-

Chrysalis salio corriendo de ese lugar dejando solo a su hermano con esa infernal criatura que apretaba sus huesos hasta acerlos polvo, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos corria como nunca había echo en su vida.

Fin del Flashback.

Chrysalis por fin logro levantarse de la cama se dirigio lo mas rápido que podía hacia la puerta de su cuarto,al abrirla logro visualizar a las 3 potras que estaban apunto de abrir la puerta de entrada.

-¡Chrysalis¡-Dijieron las 3 ponys al mismo tiempo sorprendidas.

-Niñas vayense a dormir ahora-Dijo muy moleste Chrysalis.

-Vamos Chrysalis ¿que es lo peor que nos puede pasar?-Dijo Scootaloo.

-Sientense niñas les contare algo que me paso-Dijo Chrysalis con una voz maternal, las niñas la obedecieron y se sentaron alrededor de ella, Chrysalis empezó a relatar los sucesos que le habían pasado a ella y su hermano Necro. Al terminar las historia las niñas se sentían muy tristes por Chrysalis ahora sabían por que no queria que salieran solas.

-Perdon Chrysalis fuimos unas tontas-Dijo la pegaso anaranjada.

-Las perdono niñas mejor váyanse a dormir de verdad mañana las acompañare-

-Gracias Chrysalis-dijo las 3 pony al mismo tiempo mientras les daba un beso a la mejilla a cada una Chrysalis.

Fin del capitulo.

Nota de autor:Perdon por la tardansa es que tuve escuela, pero bueno estoy de regreso.


End file.
